Democracy a la Vicky
by Expatkiwi
Summary: Story Completed! Timmy finds out that Vicky is running for class president at Dimmsdale High School. However, he soon finds out that behind the scenes, Vicky is redefining what 'democratic process' is all about...
1. Chapter 1

If Vicky can try and cheat her way to victory in a beauty contest, I figure that she would at least try something similar at her school for class president...

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP, but I do hope that I had a couple watching over me when I was a kid...

* * *

Chapter One

"I'm back!", Wanda cheerfully announced as she poofed into existance in Timmy Turner's Bedroom, along with a number of suitcases.

"Hi, Wanda", Timmy replied. He was sitting on the floor crosslegged playing his 'V'-Cube with Cosmo - who was floating beside him.

"Hi, Wanda!", Cosmo said as well while trying to work his hand controller.

Wanda floated down to see what game it was that both Timmy and Cosmo were playing. It looked like a boxing match, and - judging from Cosmo's expression - his player was on the losing side.

Timmy deftly used his controller and his player KO'ed Cosmo's player with a roundhouse uppercut.

"One, Two, Three, You're out!" the computer generated referee said as a gravestone appeared over Cosmo's knocked-out player.

"This is so bogus!", Cosmo grumbled, "the controller is so slow, If it was real, I'd be the champion! No question about it!".

Timmy looked over at Wanda with a knowing look. Wanda waved her wand. POOF.

"Hey!", Cosmo exclaimed, "I'm in the game!". And he was right; Wanda had poofed him into the computer-generated boxing ring. His head was on the body of the second computer-generated boxer and Timmy pressed the GAME START button, starting the game.

"Let's see if you're right, Cosmo", Timmy said as he started to control his boxer.

Wanda looked on as Timmy's boxer creamed Cosmo, knocking him all over the ring. It kind of made Cosmo's claim on the hand controller rather inaccurate, the way that his face was being repeatedly pummelled, Wanda concluded.

"Aaaarrrggghhhh!", Cosmo exclaimed as he tried to escape the punches, but like the old adage of boxing said: 'in the ring, you can run, but you can't hide". Timmy's player trapped him in his corner, and with a quick flip on the controller, K.O.'ed Cosmo.

"One, Two, Three, You're out!", the computer generated referee said as Wanda poofed Cosmo - now looking rather battered - back into Timmy's bedroom.

"I think you need more practice, Cosmo", Wanda commented as she poofed Cosmo back to normal. She then kissed him on the cheek saying, "but you're still my hero regardless".

"Thanks for the kiss, Babe. But maybe you're right about the practice", Cosmo agreed.

"So how was your day off, Wanda?" Timmy said as he turned off the V-cube.

"It was great. Especially since Cosmo had arranged in advance for the reservation at the Fairy World Magic Springs Spa this time", Wanda replied, smiling at Cosmo for his thoughtfulness. Cosmo blushed.

"No cockroaches to worry about this time, or Wandissimo Magnifico for that matter?" Cosmo asked.

"Nope", Wanda answered, "Jorgan had poofed the cockroaches away to Anti-Fairy World, and Wandissimo is busy looking after Remy Buxaplenty".

"Sounds like you had a relaxing time then", Timmy stated. Wanda nodded, but then she frowned.

"Timmy", Wanda said next, "I'm looking at the clock. It's supposed to be the first day of school for you, is it not?"

"Yes, it's supposed to be", Timmy replied with a smile.

"Well, shouldn't you be at school by now?" Wanda asked next.

"Well, strangely, Dimmsdale Elementary is closed for the next two weeks. Seems like for some 'unknown reason', asbestos was discovered in the school, and the municipal haz-mat team has to clear it up before classes can start", Timmy explained with an even broader smile.

"Yeah, Two extra weeks of summer!", Cosmo exclaimed.

"Isn't that convenient for you?" Wanda asked rhetorically. Timmy nodded with a huge grin.

Cosmo was whistling innocently while holding a book behind his back titled 'Hazardous Materials'. It was one of Timmy's must-read book assignments over the summer break and reading the section regarding asbestos had given him an idea... which Cosmo was only too glad to oblige.

"Well, I see it hasn't affected the High School students", Wanda noted as she looked out the window and saw a couple of teenagers - with their school bags - walking to Dimmsdale High School.

"Certainly not Icky Vicky!", Cosmo said next, spying Timmy's arch nemesis riding down the street on her bicycle.

Timmy looked out the window eagerly. She wanted to See Vicky looking miserable having to head to the first day of school. However, he was quickly brought up short.

"That's Vicky?" Timmy wondered. The person on the bike looked like Vicky, but she not not wearing her usual sneer. Instead, she was smiling and hapilly waving to the other students as she rode past them. She was even chatting to a couple of the students, he noticed.

"You don't think that that evil bug has finally left her, do you?" Wanda thought out loud.

Cosmo picked up his wand and activated it's 'evil-bug radar'. He looked at it for a few seconds, then turned to face Wanda.

"Well, according to this, it's still up Vicky's butt, and Corn Stocks are showing a moderate decline", he said.

Wanda and Timmy looked at each other while Cosmo looked back at his wand.

"The evil bug is still there, yet she's being nice and cheerful. It's like she's trying to be popular for some reason", Wanda mused.

"And we both know that 'Icky with a V' doesn't do anything without a reason", Timmy finished for her.

"So, what do we do?" Wanda asked next.

"I think we'd better take a walk to Dimmsdale High School", Timmy replied, getting up and grabbing his shoes.

"Sounds like a plan to me", Cosmo replied. With that, he raised his wand. POOF!

Timmy appeared behind a tree in the park directly in front of Dimmsdale High School. Cosmo had poofed himself into a pair of binoculars while Wanda had poofed herself into a audio receiver. Using his fairies, Timmy started to look and hear what was going on. He soon found out what was going on.

"There are some students handing out fliers, and there are a number wearing picture buttons on their shirts", Timmy said.

"I'm picking up the words 'vote' and 'support me' from a number of them as well", Wanda noted, "opps, here comes Vicky!".

Timmy and Cosmo saw that Vicky had put her bicycle in the bike stand outside the front door, and had donned a hat. The hat bore a slogan: 'V for Victory, V for Vicky!'. Vicky was handing out fliers and buttons herself, all the time with a broad smile.

"Vicky's talking nice and asking students for their vote", Wanda commented, "and politely reminding them about the election coming up at the end of next week".

"That's it!" Timmy exclaimed, "Vicky's running for Class President!"

And she was. Two students just unfurled a banner above the main doors of the school that said: CLASS PRESIDENTIAL ELECTIONS. ALL STUDENTS ARE ENCOURAGED TO VOTE!

"Vicky as her High School's class president?" Timmy mused out loud. All of a sudden, she pictured Vicky sitting in a throne laughing evilly while watching other Dimmsdale High School students being flogged while turning a large grindstone...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"You know, I think we'd better take a closer look at this campaign of Vicky's", Timmy suggested.

"Good idea", Wanda replied, "because if her past performance at the Miss Dimmsdale pagent is anything to go by, there's probably more than meets the eye".

"Meat's the eye?" Cosmo asked, "did someone get socked and needs a raw steak for their black eye?"

"Maybe you should should make an appointment with Doctor RIP Studwell and have your hearing checked, Cosmo", Wanda suggested, "and your brain cells while we're at it".

"No!", Cosmo exclaimed, "I don't want to go into that carry box again!"

"Let's get back to Vicky, please", Timmy announced, "I wish that we were all invisible and inaudible to everyone else, but that we could still see and talk to each other".

Wanda and Cosmo raised their wands. POOF.

"Okay, Guys", Timmy said, "Let's go and see what Vicky is doing".

With that, all three of them walked over to the front entrance of Dimmsdale High School. The wish worked: noone noticed Timmy, Cosmo, or Wanda, but they could all see and talk to each each other fine. Timmy walked up to where Vicky was handing out flyers. All three of them - looking over Vicky's shoulder - could see what was on the flyers:

V FOR VOTE, V FOR VICTORY, V FOR VICKY. VICKY FLANNIGAN FOR CLASS PRESIDENT. YOUR BEST CHOICE FOR MAKING DIMMSDALE HIGH SCHOOL A BETTER PLACE.

"A better place for Vicky and no-one else, it should say", Timmy commented acidly. Timmy also noticed that the buttons that Vicky was giving out had a picture of Vicky with three V's (for Vote, Victory, and Vicky).

"Catchy slogan", Cosmo said, and it all starts with the same letter!".

"Like Vidiot?" Wanda asked rhetorically.

"In Vicky's case, it should stand for Villian, Vagabond, and Vile!" Timmy stated.

"Well, that puts her on a par with other politicians in this country, doesn't it?" Wanda noted.

"Let's see: making empty promises, smiling to get a vote, then reneging on promises once elected. Yeah, it sounds like Vicky would feel right at home in that environment", Cosmo agreed.

All three of them were listening to Vicky as she handed out her buttons and flyers, along with some candy. All the time, she had that insincere smile pasted on her face.

"Please vote for me: Vicky Flanigan. I'm your best candidate for Class President", she announced, "I'll make sure that your vote for me will never be regretted".

"Not regretted by her anyway", Timmy suspected.

Just then, another class presidential candidate - her name was Mary Bodacious and she was the head cheerleader - walked by Vicky handing out buttons and pamphlets to the male students while blowing kisses. Vicky sneered, then grinned unpleasently.

"Isn't that Mary Bodacious, the cheerleader who Winston Dunsworth dated?" Cosmo asked. Winston Dunsworth - a British exhange student - was Vicky's secret crush. Vicky hated Mary for taking Winston away from her. All three of them watched Mary talk to Vicky.

"Best of luck in the campaign, Vicky", Mary called out to her, "May the best person win".

"I intend to", Vicky said, _sotto voce_.

Just then, Vicky threw up into the air a bunch of colored confetti, shouting "Vicky for President!".

As the students nearby were distracted by the flying confetti, Vicky threw the contents of another packet over Mary. Mary didn't notice what Vicky did, but all of a sudden, she started sneezing, then scratching herself all over and screaming, "I'm itching!" between sneezes.

"Uh, oh!", Vicky shouted, "she's got a contagious disease! Looks like Sneezy-Itchy-itis! Get away from her before we all catch it!".

With that, the students nearby her dropped her buttons and flyers on the ground and ran away from her scratching and moaning figure. A couple of figures covered in biological protective gear ran out from the Nurse's station, grabbed her, and took her away to be decontaminated.

"Heh-heh-heh," Vicky said to herself, "Itching powder. The perfect presidential candidate turn-off. That's one down and three to go!". With that, she started walking down the school hall whistling to herself and handing out more flyers.

"I say, she's nobbling her opponents", Cosmo said with a mock British accent.

"Nobbling?" Wanda asked.

"I got that word from Winston Dunsworth!", Cosmo replied, "It means to sabotage".

"Sabotage?" Timmy asked.

"Well, since that word has three syllables, I'm not sure what sabotage means, but it sounds nasty all the same", Cosmo answered.

"Nasty is the right word for what Vicky's doing. We'd better see what else she has planned for her other opponents", Timmy said.

With that, all three of them went down the hallway, following Vicky as she did her campaigning with her buttons, flyers, candy...and her box of dirty tricks intended for her opponents.

However, as soon as she turned a corner, she unlocked and opened a side door and entered it, closing it behind her. The door was marked JANITOR. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda stopped in front of it.

"Hmm, if we open it, Vicky might get suspicious" Timmy said.

Wanda nodded. even though they were invisible, doors do not - as a habit - open by themselves.

"How about we use x-ray vision then?" Cosmo suggested.

"Great idea, Cosmo!", Timmy replied, "I wish that we all had x-ray vision".

"Vippee!", Cosmo exclaimed as he raised his wand, "I've had a great idea!". POOF.

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda could now look through the closed door and see what was happening on the other side. What they saw was not overly pleasant. Vicky was standing in front of a photocopier and button-making machine. Each machine was manned by two children rather tattily clad. Vicky was useing a cattle prod on them to produce more flyers and buttons for her.

"Yep, it's the same old Vicky", Timmy replied, thinking about the kids she had kept imprisoned last summer underground making lemonade for her.

"Well, shes also having some other help as well", Cosmo noted, pointing out a large book on a table next to the photocopier. It was an autobiography by Richard Nixon.

"That figures", Timmy replied, "Looks like Vicky is up to no good again".

"Here she comes!", Wanda warned. All three of them moved back from the door. They saw Vicky opening the door, then closing it and locking it behind her. She had more flyers in her hand, and more buttons to give out, courtesy of her army of 'volunteers'...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda followed Vicky down the hall, a bell rang. Vicky abruptly changed direction and headed for her class.

"Looks like her 'campaigning' has been cut short by the class bell", Wanda said.

"Yeah, we won't be learning much more until lunchtime at least", Timmy agreed, "so we'd better get back home, but first: I wish that Vicky's slave laborers were freed".

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands. POOF!

The three of them suddenly heard "I'm free, I'm free!" outside a nearby window. They looked out the window to see the four former 'campaign workers' running out the front gate of the school.

"That should slow her up some", Timmy said with a smile, "Next, I wish we were all back home in my bedroom and that we were all visible and audible again". POOF.

Back in Timmy's bedroom, Wanda and Cosmo looked down at Timmy, who was accessing the internet on his computer.

"What are you looking at, Timmy?" Cosmo asked as he floated down to his level.

"I'm accessing Dimmsdale High School's site so I can see who's running in this election", Timmy replied while moving and clicking the mouse.

Wanda and Cosmo watched Timmy click on various icons and pages before coming up with the information he wanted.

"Accroding to this, apart from Vicky and Mary, there are four other candidates: Mortimer Snead, Ren Stimpyson, Lucile Sphere, and Victor Kutyourknackeroff", Timmy said out loud.

"Man, that last name's one that rolls off the tongue", Cosmo commented before salting his own tongue.

Wanda idly wondered if Cosmo's salt habit was contributing to his low brain cell count.

"If what happened to Mary Bodacious is anything to go by, I expect that Vicky will be paying them a 'call' sometime during the campaign", Timmy mused. Wanda floated down to look what was on the screen.

"According to this schedule, all the candidates have until the day before the election to campaign, culminating in a live debate at the school auditorium the afternoon of the last day – that's next Friday", Wanda noted.

"That gives Vicky plenty of time to sabotage the other candidates' campaigns before the debate... and you can be sure that Vicky will also be making good use of the debate to knock off her opposition", Timmy added.

"Well, your releasing her slave laborers will slow her up some", Wanda commented.

"If I know Vicky - and I do - it won't slow her up for very long. She'll be back up to full speed before long", Timmy said. Just then, he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey, Timmy!", Timmy suddenly heard Mr. Turner say at the other side of the door, "I'm both respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as your parent by coming in anyway".

As Cosmo and Wanda poofed back into the fishbowl in their goldfish disguises, Mr. Turner smashed down Timmy's bedroom door with a battering ram.

"I'm glad that the Wall-2-Wall mart has a special on bedroom doors, or else I couldn't use this thing as often as I'd like!" Mr. Turner exclaimed as he walked over the pulverized remnants of the door. Dropping the battering ram, Mr. Turner walked on over to Timmy.

"Hey, Short-Stuff", Mr. Turner said, "You have to head off to Dimmsdale High Scholl around noon".

"Why, Dad?" Timmy asked, perplexed.

"I just got a phone call from Vicky", Mr. Turner replied, "It seems like with Dimmsdale Elementary closed, there is a 'mentor program' starting up at Dimmsdale High School designed to keep the elementary school children busy, and Vicky has volunteered to be your mentor. You'll be working with her class presidential campaign for a few hours each weekday until Dimmsdale Elementary is open again".

"Gulp", Timmy responded.

"Looks like the escapees were seen leaving the premises by Icky Vicky", Cosmo mentioned to Wanda.

"Well, at least we won't have to be invisible", Wanda replied.

"This reeks!", Timmy grumbled as he worked the photocopier. He was in the 'janitor's closet' running off Vicky's election flyers. Cosmo was disguised as Timmy's wrist watch while Wanda was disguised as Timmy's backpack.

"I guess Timmy wishes we stayed invisible back at the house", Wanda muttered to Cosmo _sotto voce_.

"You're so right!, the other occupant in the 'janitor's closet' replied to Timmy's comment. Tootie Flannigan was over at the button-making machine. Both Tootie and Timmy wore leg shackles –courtesy of Vicky – and they were chained to their respective machines.

"Silence, Slaves!" Vicky snarled as she walked into the room, "having my other 'campaign volunteers' leave was a problem, but the mentoring program got me you two to fill in the vacancies, so less complaining, and more working!" she finished, brandishing a cattle prod.

Timmy and Tootie quietly turned their attentions back to their respective machines. Vicky grabbed the latest bunch of photocopied flyers, and then picked up Tootie's latest batch of campaign buttons.

As Vicky left the room, then closed and locked the door after her, both Timmy and Tootie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least she didn't use the cattle prod this time", Tootie commented. Timmy nodded.

"Boy, this REALLY reeks", Timmy whispered to Cosmo and Wanda, "with Tootie here, I can't wish for anything – let alone escape".

"So while you're stuck here making Vicky's flyers, Vicky is free to wreak havoc on her opponents' campaigns", Wanda whispered back.

"We're going to have to think of something", Timmy whispered, but before either Cosmo or Wanda could answer, Tootie spoke up.

"At least it's nice having you here with me, Timmy", Tootie said, "but it's such a pity that these chains are too short. I can't smooch you".

"Think for yourself", Timmy muttered to himself. Between Tootie's simpering and Vicky's dirty tricks campaigning, he really felt that he was – to use the classic cliché – 'between a rock and a hard place'. Timmy was now really regretting wishing up the asbestos at Dimmsdale Elementary School. So much for an extended vacation.

Reaching into his backpack (Wanda), Timmy pulled out two sodas. He threw one over to Tootie.

"Thank you, Timmy", Tootie replied, "Vicky would never think of providing food so your stocks are welcome".

Timmy nodded. The room was quite stuffy and with dry air and the heat from the machines, it really was thirsty work. Both gulped down the soda thankfully.

"Well, don't forget to throw the empty can back to me when you're finished", Timmy reminded her, "because there's no telling what your sister will do if she sees we're drinking on the job"…

"If this is any indication, her reign as class president will be more like 'class-dictator-for-life'!" Tootie moaned.

Timmy nodded. Something needed to be done. Not just for their sakes, but also for Dimmsdale High School.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Over the next couple of days, the routine was set: Timmy going to Dimmsdale High for the 'mentoring program', in which he gets chained up to the photocopier in Vicky's 'campaign headquarters', and – with the persuasive argument of a cattle prod set to 1000 volts – churns out more flyers to help Vicky promote her candidacy for class president.

After an exhausting afternoon running off flyer copies, putting paper and toner in the photocopier, then stacking the finished flyers, Vicky then releases him, though reading him the 'riot act' before he departs.

"Remember, Twerp", Vicky said while holding the prod just millimeters from Timmy's throat, "any blabbing, and you're going to end up with a very 'electric personality'….. GOT IT?" Timmy gulped and nodded. Vicky's version of the 'riot act' left no doubt as to its clear meaning. Since Vicky also came over to baby-sit in the evenings, which meant that Vicky had a very long reach…

Timmy noticed that Tootie also was read the 'riot act' by Vicky as well, complete with cattle prod. The four hours that both of them were stuck in this stifling room churning out flyers and campaign buttons was pure torture, especially as the aim of all this was for Vicky to secure power as the class president (or more accurately, Vicky, the class Dictator for Life).

An excellent example of how low Vicky was prepared to go in winning votes was seen on the school's closed circuit TV. There was a TV screen in the room where Timmy and Tootie were doing Vicky's work, and they could see Vicky's commercials over the closed circuit television.

"Hello, Dimmsdale High School", Vicky said on the Screen, "I'm Vicky Flannigan, and I'm running for Class President!" Behind Vicky were images of patriotic symbols. After a few seconds of pause, Vicky spoke again.

"I'd like to let you know why you should vote for me", Vicky continued, "I work hard after school looking after young children and making sure that they stay out of trouble". With that, the screen panned out to show both A.J. and Chester. Both looked pale and fearful.

"Hey look", Wanda whispered so that Tootie couldn't hear, "they look like they're wearing shock bracelets on their ankles!"

"Yes-Vicky-is-a-great-and-wonderful-caring-person", A.J. said woodenly to the camera. He was sporting one of Vicky's 'Three V's' campaign buttons.

"Absolutely-Vicky-is-great-and-will-make-a-great-class-president". Chester added similarly woodenly, while – of course – wearing a Vicky button.

"Wow, those are great endorsers for Vicky!" Chester whispered cheerfully, "boy, I wish I could vote for her!" Cosmo was in his wristwatch disguise while Wanda was pulling backpack duty.

Timmy shook his head disgustingly. How is it that only he or Wanda could see that both A.J. and Chester are being coerced by Vicky? The Camera panned back to Vicky. This time, she was holding Doidle (her dog) in her arms.

"I know that some people wonder if I'm being paid too well to look after the children", Vicky said, "but that money is helping those more needy than myself, and I still have time for my pet dog Checkers….I mean, Doidle. Doidle loves me too". Doidle barked cheerfully and licked Vicky on her cheek.

Timmy could barely hold back the urge to vomit. Tootie couldn't and she ended up barfing in a nearby trash can. Timmy noticed that Doidle had been painted over in spots so that he (kind of) resembled a Dalmatian.

The next shot on her campaign showed Mr. and Mrs Flannigan waving American Flags and sporting Vicky's campaign buttons. However, like A.J. and Chester before them, both of them looked like their smiles were VERY strained.

"As-Vicky's-loving-parents-we-totally-support-her-in-her-bid-to-be-class-president", Mr. Flannigan said fearfully while turning distinctly green – as if he was trying to stop himself for vomiting.

"She-will-serve-Dimmsdale-High-School-well", Mrs. Flannigan added while likewise trying not to be sick.

"So there you have it!", Vicky said next on the camera, "I love my parents, my baby-sitting, my pets, and they love me too! As class president, I will treat you as lovingly as I treat them. Vote for Vicky! Vote for Victory!" With that, she raised her rams and formed 'V' signs with her fingers, saying in conclusion, "I'm not a crook!"

Vicky's image faded out to be replaced by an American Flag and the words: LIVE DEBATE NEXT THURSDAY, VOTING NEXT FRIDAY. DO YOUR DEMOCRATIC DUTY.

"If she keeps that last promise of hers", Wanda opined, "then I really fear for every student and teacher here".

"But she made such a convincing argument", Cosmo replied. He had poofed onto his disguise a Vicky button.

Just then, Vicky entered the room. Timmy and Tootie turned their attentions back to their machines.

"Okay, Slaves", Vicky snarled, "I got you some help!". She threw into the room A.J. and Chester.

"I thought you were supposed to mentor us", A.J. objected. Vicky replied by poking A.J. with the cattle prod. A.J. ended up being zapped pretty good. He stood there, singed and smoking.

"This is mentoring, Captain Cranium", Vicky responded, "You behave and keep quiet, then no problems. You misbehave…" she finished holding up the prod.

After Vicky had placed ankle shackles on A.J. and Chester, both were chained up: A.J. to the photocopier and Chester to the button machine.

"Now, less talking and more working!" Vicky ordered before leaving the room and locking the door behind her.

"Welcome to the democratic process guys", Timmy said somewhat sarcastically.

"She can't do this to us!" Chester wailed.

"Seems to me like she already is", A.J. replied, "and since our parents don't listen to us when it comes to her, we're stuck!"

"Kind of like what I saw Vicky do to one of the candidates earlier", Chester said.

"What happened?" Timmy asked.

"She used super-glue on Ren Stimpyson at his campaign booth", Chester answered, "or more accurately, on his megaphone mouthpiece. He ended up with it stuck to his mouth so when he talks, it's deafening all the time. Kind of a turn-off for his campaign".

"Boy, she's really making the opposition look bad", Timmy replied, "this is worse than the Miss Dimmsdale pageant".

"So what can we do about it?" A.J. asked.

"Nothing!" Vicky suddenly snarled as she stormed in. Quickly using the cattle-prod to shock all four of them into submission, she said, "remember what I said: less talk and more work!".

"Something has got to be done", Timmy muttered. But what?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the end of the class day, Timmy staged home… exhausted. He thankfully flopped down on his bed. Cosmo and Wanda poofed back into their fairy forms and looked down at Timmy's prostrate figure, now sound asleep.

"Boy, Vicky is really working him to the bone", Wanda commented.

"Yeah, not to mention A.J., Chester, and Tootie", Cosmo added.

"And what she pulled on Ren Stimpyson was pretty mean as well", Wanda added distastefully.

"Well, at least he won't have any trouble being heard", Cosmo said while putting more salt on his tongue.

Ren Stimpyson walked out of school with his megaphone still super-glued to his mouth. Even when he tried to whisper, it came out all-too-loudly. He was the latest victim of Vicky's campaign for Class President.

"One thing strikes me though", Wanda mused, "Remember when Luther was elected Class President as Carl Poofy-Pants Fairy High School?" she asked Cosmo.

"Yeah", Cosmo replied, shuddering some, "His slogan was 'Beat up on Cosmo all Day! He did that to me during his acceptance speech".

"I remember", Wanda said dryly, "but a lot of what he wanted to do was vetoed by the principal, so Vicky's decisions would always be subject to the veto of either the principal, or the school board of directors".

"Well, maybe she has dirt of them", Cosmo mused, "after all, she is one of Dimmsdale's biggest blackmailers and extorters".

"Of kids, mainly", Wanda pointed out, "though those disco-era pictures of the Mayor gave her some leverage at the beauty pageant".

"You think the principal and the board have disco-era pictures like the Mayor's?" Cosmo wondered.

"I'm not sure, but there's more to this campaign of hers than just winning. You keep an eye on Timmy while I go out for a while", Wanda decided.

"No problem", Cosmo replied as he poofed up a large eye that plopped down on Timmy's bed.

"I didn't mean to be THAT literal, Cosmo", Wanda moaned as she poofed out.

Wanda re-appeared over at the Flannigan's house. She had disguised herself as a small insect. She was going to be a literal 'fly on the wall' and see just what exactly Vicky was up to. From her position on the ceiling of the living room, she could see what was going on.

Vicky was in the living room with her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan were cringing on the sofa as Vicky shone a flashlight in her face and went "Muuuuaaaahhhhaaahaaaa!"

"Okay, you two", Vicky said after ensuring that her parents were cringing appropriately, "I'm going to need some more money for my campaigning, so cough it up!".

Whimpering some, Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan pulled out what cash they had from their pockets and offered it to Vicky. Vicky snatched it out of their hands, sneering all the while. Just then, a buzzing sound came from her pocket.

"It's my cell", Vicky suddenly said. She pulled it out and saw the incoming phone number on the display. Walking upstairs – leaving her parents behind – she answered the call. Wanda followed.

"Hello Mr. Dimmadome", Vicky answered in sickly sweet tones. Wanda quickly poofed her ears to make them sensitive enough to hear Doug Dimmadome's voice on the other end.

"Hello, Vicky", Doug Dimmadome said, "I just got your recording of your campaign advertisement, and those pictures of what you have done so far to your opponents. I'm pretty impressed".

"I thought you would be", Vicky answered, "and I hope it impresses you enough for you to do as you promised".

"Absolutely", Mr. Dimmadome said, "I've got the internship position ready for you – once you win the election that is", he reminded her.

"Don't worry about that", Vicky replied, "and I'll make sure that once elected, I'll make both the principal and the board of directors agree to your wishes".

"That's Dimma-excellent!" Mr. Dimmadome acknowledged, "keep me informed".

"Will do", Vicky replied, turning off the cell-phone.

"With Mr. Dimma-Dork's support, the sky's the limit!" she gleefully said to herself, "Oh, I almost forgot…"

Wanda saw Vicky barge into Tootie's room, pick Tootie up by the legs, then drag her toward the bathroom for her daily swirlie. Wanda quickly waved her wand and made the bathroom door jam closed, so Vicky could not open it. She then poofed out.

Wanda reappeared at the Dimmsdale Dimmadome – where Doug Dimmadome's office was located. Still in her fly form, she buzzed around the room, looking for anything interesting. She didn't have to look far.

DOUG DIMMADOME FOR GOVERNOR decals and banners were strewn on his desk, along with a city plan of Dimmsdale High School. Next to the plan were other blueprints and a model, which Wanda saw was a plan to turn the High School site into a gambling casino.

"So that's it!" Wanda said to herself, "by winning the school election, Vicky is hoping to join Dimmadome's campaign for governor, and in order to sweeten the deal, she is going to use the class president position to have access to the principal and board of directors so that they will have to cede control of the school to Doug Dimmadome!"

She poofed back to Timmy's bedroom. She had to let both Timmy and Cosmo know about this!

When she got back home, Timmy had already woken from his nap and was sitting at his desk working on his homework.

"Timmy!" Wanda said, distracting him from his work, "I've found out what Vicky is up to!"

"What is it, Wanda?" Timmy asked.

"She's in cahoots with Doug Dimmadome!" Wanda announced.

"Doug Dimmadome, the owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome?" Timmy asked.

"Where they recently had Crash Nebula?" Cosmo added.

"On Ice?" Timmy finished.

"That's right: Doug Dimmadome, owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, where they held Crash Nebula…on ice!" Wanda confirmed.

"So what has Doug Dimmadome got to do with Dimmsdale High School's student Presidential Election?" Timmy asked.

Wanda spent a couple of minutes explaining what she heard and saw. Timmy's eyes widened at the implication.

"If Vicky becomes an intern for Doug Dimmadome's campaign for Governor, we're going to see Vicky's dirty tricks on a state-wide scale!" Timmy gasped, "not to mention a gambling casino here in Dimmsdale!"

"Well, sport, what can we do?" Wanda asked.

"I wish that whatever candidate the students vote for, that it won't be Vicky!", he announced.

"IT IS FORBIDDEN!" a familiar voice roared. With a flash, the figure of Jorgen Von Strangle flashed into existence in front of him.

"It is forbidden for fairies to interfere with the democratic process in such a manner!" Jorgen curtly stated, "Votes cannot be doctored. Why do you think we have votes in Fairy World?" he asked.

Timmy thought about that. True, on the game show that Mama Cosma had hoodwinked Cosmo into going on, plus at _Fairy Idol_, the fairies voted.

"So Cosmo and Wanda cannot interfere with the ballots?" Timmy asked.

"That is correct. Puny humans - like fairies – have to exercise free will when they make the vote based on what they have heard from the candidates. No exceptions!", Jorgen said.

With that, he poofed out in a flash of lightning, singeing Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda in the process.

"Well, that idea's down the drain", Cosmo commented.

"Well then, lets think about what we can do" Timmy said. With Jorgen's admonition in place, something else had to be worked out before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Timmy pondered his options throughout the next afternoon of his 'mentoring' by Vicky at Dimmsdale High. He had thought about sabotaging the flyers so that they would read what Vicky was really like, but that of course would lead Vicky straight back to him, and he had no desire to feel her wrath again. That time when he was socked into the ground - along with Wanda - when Vicky found out that Timmy was reading her diary was something he would not care to have repeated on his person.

Timmy - along with Tootie, A.J., and Chester - were watching another one of Vicky's dirty tricks on the school closed circuit TV while working on printing more flyers and campaign buttons. Her target this time was Mortimer Snead.

Snead was the head of the Dimmsdale Chess Club and looked a little on the nerdish side, but Timmy had read one of his flyers and saw that Snead had some great ideas which did attract for him a strong measure of support. This day, it was Snead's turn to have his alloted five minutes on the closed circuit TV at the morning recess. He had opted for a live telecast instead of a prerecorded video. It was there that Vicky had sprung her next little trap.

"Keep working, Twerps!", she had snarled at them earlier while removing a large pressurized gas tank cylinder from the room. As it was unmarked, neither Timmy nor the others knew what gas it contained. Wanda and Cosmo did follow her out however to see what she was going to do with it.

"Look Cosmo", Wanda said. She was disguised as a butterfly looking down at Vicky.

"I wonder what she's doing?" Cosmo noted - similarly disguised.

"I don't know, but it doesn't bode well for Mortimer", Wanda opined.

They had followed Vicky over to the studio where the candidates did their air time. As the closed circuit system was playing video tapes at that time, it was deserted, so noone else was there to see what was going on.

The studio was a small room containing a video camera that was aimed at a stage that on top of it was a podium bearing the school seal, and behind it was a blue pleated curtain with a fringed and tasseled American flag on a pole standing behind and to the right of the podium. Vicky had walked up to the podium with the gas cylinder.

Flying over to get a better view, they were now looking at Vicky placing the gas cylinder inside the podium. Wanda realized that this podium was where the candidates would speak while being broadcast.

After Vicky has placed the cylinder in place, Cosmo and Wanda then noticed Vicky placing a device - that she had removed from her pants pocket - on the top valve of the cylinder, then after she checked her watch, tapped some numbers on a keypad attached to the device. Nodding at her work, she quickly stalked out of the studio. A few seconds later, some students came in to ready the TV camera that was facing the podium.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed back to the room where Timmy and the others were slaving. They reappeared as drawings on a piece of paper.

"Timmy", Wanda whispered, "we followed Vicky and saw her set up that gas cylinder in the school's TV studio".

"But we don't know why, unfortunately", Cosmo added.

"I think we're going to find out", Timmy noted, drawing their attention to the TV monitor that was in their room. The scene had changed from the previous videotape to the studio and the podium.

"And now", the teen-age announcer said on the TV, "Here is one of the candidates for next week's election for Class President, Mortimer Snead!"

Timmy and the others watched the tall, spectacled figure of Snead walk up to the poduim. He was well-dressed, and looked earnest.

"Thank you. Hello, Dimmsdale High School", he began, "My name is Mortimer Snead, and I am running for class president". Inside the podium, the device clicked on. It was a timer which opened the valve on the gas cylinder.

Outside the studio in the hallway, Vicky was watching Snead on TV. She looked at her watch.

"Perfect timing", Vicky said to herself, "now lets see what's going to happen".

As Snead started talking about his policy goals, Timmy started frowning.

"Is it my imagination, or is the pitch of his voice rising?" he wondered out loud.

"I think you're right, Timmy", A.J. confirmed, "it is getting higher".

And it was. The gas cylinder was a mixture of two gasses. The greater part of the two gasses was helium. It was tightening Snead's vocal cords, making his voice rise in pitch and start squeaking!

Outside in the hallway, the students watching Snead started to laugh at Snead squeaking out his speech. Vicky was smirking, but she knew that it wasn't over yet.

"Hey, what's going on?" Snead suddenly blurted, aware of his voice sounding high and squeaky. Just then, he started chuckling.

"Right on the money", Vicky said to herself in smug satisfaction.

The other part of the gaseous cocktail was nitrous oxide. In other words, laughing gas. Mortimer Snead started giggling uncontrollably in his squaky voice. His audience were now roaring in laughter at Snead suddenly lurching off stage helplessly laughing. The students controlling the camera in the studio was likewise affected by the gas and they were losing control of the camera as well.

"Well, another candidate with a loss of credibility", Vicky said to herself as she put on a face mask and went back quickly into the studio in order to turn off the gas cylinder and remove it before any of the teachers came in to investigate. As Snead and the two cameramen were on the floor giggling uncontrollably, none of them were in a position to recognize Vicky as she quickly exited the studio.

Vicky managed to stash the cylinder before the deputy principal and two teachers ran down the hallway to see what was going on. After making sure that the cylinder was hidden, Vicky casually walked down the hall and back to her 'campaign room'.

"Ah, there's nothing like the sight of a political opponent making a fool out of himself on TV!", Vicky announced as she walked in.

"That was underhanded and mean, Vicky!" Tootie blurted out.

"Thank you for the compliment, Twerpette", Vicky replied, "but as I have the cattle prod ready for use, you'd better stop complimenting, and start collating those buttons with the twerp's flyers!"

Glumly, Tootie went back to working on the buttons. Timmy was really getting annoyed now. Snead was a promising candidate for class president and Vicky just destroyed his credibility in front of the whole school!

"That's it!" Timmy hissed to Wanda and Cosmo, "When we get back home, we start making plans!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"We all agree with you that something has got to be done", A.J. said, overhearing Timmy's last statement, "and making a plan is a good step, but talking to that piece of paper is not going to help".

Timmy looked at a loss for words, but then Chester spoke up.

"The way Vicky has run things, you can be sure that she has even found a way to work the ballots as well!", he said, holding up Nixon's book.

"Yeah, she probably has the dirt on students who are responsible for overseeing the vote taking and counting", Tootie added, "as if making the other candidates look bad isn't enough for her!".

Timmy thought about it for a second, then said deliberately, "well, since they have a mentoring program for us here at Dimmsdale High, perhaps then they will expose us to the democratic process by having us do the job instead. After all, since we can't vote, we will have no vested interest in any of the opponents...which is what I wish would happen". POOF!

"Well, that's all very well", A.J. replied, "but simply wishing for it is not going to happen".

Just then, the image of the Deputy Principal appeared on the TV screen.

"Attention students of Dimmsdale High School", the D.P. announced, "The principal has announced that in order to further the Dimmsdale Elementary School mentoring program, and to expose them to the democratic process, that on election day, the elementary school students on campus will be resonsible for monitoring the vote and counting the ballots. These people will be selected at random on election morning to ensure impartiality".

"Wow, Timmy!" Chester said, "its almost like magic, that announcement coming on the heels of what you said".

Vicky had been in her chemistry class working on organic chemistry when the announcement came up on the classroom TV. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a couple of the students who had been responsible for the vote tallying breathing a sigh of relief.

"Damn!" Vicky muttered under her breath. She had 'the dirt' on those people and had made it clear that if the vote tallying - even after her attempts to sabotage the opposition - showed her to be losing, they would falsify the result. Now that 'insurance policy' of hers had been removed, she would have to think of something else. Still, her sabotaging of her opponents was working okay, and with only the final live debate of all of the candidates to go, the odds are that she would be successful in any case.

"Okay, Twerps!", Vicky snarled at the end of the school day, "Time for you to head on home".

Timmy and the others breathed a sigh of relief, but then Vicky held up her cattle prod menacingly.

"One more thing. I take it you heard the Deputy Principal's announcement?" she asked. Timmy, Tootie, A.J., and Chester nodded.

"Good. Then listen closely. If any of you end up on the vote tabulating team, you'd better see to it that I have a good lead in the count. GOT IT?!!" she said while gesturing with the cattle prod.

Timmy and the others gulped and nodded. Vicky then unlocked their chains.

After they left the school and headed out to their respective homes, Timmy started speaking to Cosmo and Wanda, who had poofed themselves into squirrels.

"Well, I didn't think about Vicky bullying the new vote counters", he said, "I should have held that wish until after the live debate".

"Perhaps not, Sweetie", Wanda consoled, "after all, there would be supervision from the teaching staff during the balloting and the vote counting".

"Assuming that they aren't also being blackmailed by Vicky", Cosmo pointed out.

Wanda blinked. It was still a matter of wonder for her how Cosmo can be so stupid at times, yet can make very pertinent remarks as well.

"Well, we'll worry about that on the day. I'm more concerned about her other dirty tricks. The only other candidates so far not targeted by Vicky are Lucille Sphere and Victor Kutyourknackeroff".

"Man, I love that last name!" Cosmo giggled, "Cut-your-knacker-off!"

"Well, we'll soon see what Vicky has planned for them", Wanda said ominously.

"And we'd better plan something for Vicky as well", Timmy said next, "without her blaming me or the others for it".

"I've got an idea", Wanda replied. She quickly poofed out, then reappeared a couple of seconds later with a video cassette in her hand.

"What's that, Wanda?" Timmy asked.

"It's one of Vicky's campaign tapes. Since she is not going to do anything live on the closed circuit TV until the live debate, perhaps we can do some 'editing'..." she suggested.

"And since it's doing no more than what she's also doing to the others, it is basically putting Vicky back on the same level as her opponents", Timmy finished, "so there's no breaking of Jorgen's injunction".

As Timmy was talking to Wanda about Vicky's tape, Vicky was still at school. She had managed to swipe Victor's campaign tape and she was using a video machine in her 'janitor's closet' to look at it.

"Boy, this guy sounds like Borat!", she commented after listening to Victor try and speak clearly in his thick Kazakhstan accent. She thought about that, then smiled evilly. Quikly using her computer to upload the videotape to a file, she started to make a few 'edits' to it...

'Editing' was also on Timmy's mind after watching Vicky's sickly-sweet and insincere campaign advertisement. Vicky had added a few bits of footage showing her helping people, being friendly, and caring. Timmy recognized a lot of it from when Vicky had lost that evil bug (thanks to his wishing). A sweet tune provided the backdrop to it all.

"Boy, that's so sickly sweet, I could cut it up and sprinkle it on my breakfast cereal", Wanda noted.

"You're right, Wanda. This could really swing people over to her side", Timmy commented after the tape turned off.

"You're right about that!", Cosmo said, brandishing a Vicky campaign button, a hat bearing the words VOTE FOR VICKY, and a Vicky flyer.

"According to _Da Rules_, we can't do anything that can be regarded as a malicious lie to either gain an unfair advantage or to force an unfair disadvantage", Wanda said after studying the book regarding elections.

"But if we showed the truth, then it can't be regarded as a malicious lie, and the voters deserve to see the truth about the candidates. True?", Timmy pointed out. Wanda smiled at that.

"So what do you want to do, Timmy?" Wanda asked. Timmy pointed out a couple of things that Vicky did publicly that should 'replace' those other images on her video, plus a better choice of background music.

"Oooh, that's mean", Cosmo commented.

"But legal enough", Wanda pointed out, "Make the wish, Timmy!"

Timmy did so. Wanda and Cosmo zapped the videotape. Timmy then put the tape into his VCR and watched the new version. He smirked. Wanda and Cosmo chuckled at it.

"That should do it", Timmy said, "I wish that this videotape was back where it was taken". POOF.

"That should even out the field some", Wanda commented.

"And not make Vicky think that any of us were responsible", Timmy concluded.

At the same time that the 'edited' Vicky tape was returned, Vicky snuck back Victor's tape into the studio area. She had used a graphics program to add some 'special effects' to Victor's footage, then downloaded it back onto the videotape.

"When that is shown, then Kutyourknackeroff's campaign is not going to look too good", Vicky said smugly to herself, "and since that ditzy Lucille Sphere has less brains than Britney Britney, I needn't bother about seeing to her. Looks like it's in the bag for the debates".

Vicky wouldn't have been so smug had she seen her own 'edited' videotape. Tomorrow was going to be a surprise not only for Victor, but herself as well...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The following day was - at first - the usual routine for Timmy and the other kids 'helping' Vicky at Dimmsdale High School: being chained to the photocopier and button-making machines and being made to produce new flyers and campaign button's for Vicky's school presidential campaign. Vicky was being creative in having different style buttons and flyers for each day so that the students at Dimsdale High would not feel bored by the same flyer and button types.

"I want that lastest batch of flyers finished by the time I return, Twerp!", Vicky snarled to Timmy before she left the room, "I've got some closed-circuit TV to watch with my friends".

"What friends?" Tootie muttered to herself.

As she left, Timmy glanced to the paper by the copier that had Wanda and Cosmo on it - disguised as drawings.

"It should be interesting to see how she reacts to her video tape", Wanda said quietly to Timmy. Timmy smirked and nodded.

"Hey, here's another candidate's video advertisement", A.J. suddenly said, pointing to the TV monitor in the room, "It's that guy with the funny name!"

On the paper, Cosmo tried to suppress a laugh. Wanda zapped up a zip that sealed his mouth closed.

On the monitor, the obviously Eastern-European visage of Victor Kutyourknackeroff came up on the screen.

"Good Afternoon Dimmdale High School Students", Victor said first - in his thick Kazakhstan accent - "it is real pleasure to be candidate for class president. This I could not do back home in native Kazakhstan, but here in land of freedom, I can".

In the lunch room, Vicky was sitting in a chair looking up at Victor's image on the TV monitor there.

"Any time now", Vicky muttered with a smirk.

"I want to promise liberty and accountability to all students", Victor said. Just then, inages - ones that Vicky had transplanted onto the tape - showed on the screen. While Victor was talking about freedoms, the screen displayed goose-stepping Russian soldiers, Soviet dissidents being beaten up by the KGB, the building of the Berlin Wall, and pictures of communist emblems.

"I knew that those old archival footage in the video library of the Cold War would come in handy", Vicky muttered to herself.

"And with the memories of the founding fathers to guide me", Victor's voice continued as pictures of Lenin, Stalin, and other Communist leaders came up on the screen - courtesy of Vicky, who had erased the previous images of George Washington and Abraham Lincoln, "I promise a grand administration for all!".

With that, the picture changed to a fluttering Hammer-and-sickle flag with the tune of 'The Internationale' playing in the background.

"What a Commie!", one of the students commented. Other students booed. Vicky smirked.

"That's not going to help Victor Kutyourknackeroff one little bit!", she gleefully chortled.

After the booing died down, the picture changed. Vicky recognized it as her second campaign video.

"Having it played right after Victor's should make the voters vote for me", she thought. However, she would not hold that thought long.

"Hi, I'm Vicky Flannigan, and I want to be your next Class President!", Vicky's image on the monitor said, "and I'd like to show you some footage of all the great things that I have done to show you that I care about you all".

Vicky smiled at the attention that her message was getting from the viewers. Just then, something happened to abruptly wipe the smile off her face.

"I promise maturity!", Vicky's image said next. However, the video clip - instead of showing Vicky helping out at a community center - flashed footage of Vicky's cheerleading tryout when she was trying to be Winston Dunsworth's girlfriend.

"Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum, Who's the girl who sucks her thumb? I am! I am!" the image of cheerleading Vicky sounded. The students in the room burst into laughter.

"Very mature, Vicky!", one of the sudents at her table said to her, "do you clutch a teddy-bear as well during your thumb-sucking?" Vicky was shocked speechless. She saw more of the tape.

"I promise to lend a helping hand to all!", Vicky's voice said next. This time, the video clip showed Vicky at the Miss Dimmsdale contest dropping a set of barbells onto Ms. Waxelplax during her talent routine.

Vicky put her head in her hands as the students in the lunchroom glared at her.

In Vicky's 'campaign headquarters', Timmy and the others were bursting out laughing at the footage.

"I promise honesty!" Vicky's image said next, with the video clip now showing Vicky back at the cheerleading tryouts chanting "One-Two-Three-Four! I shoplift from every store!" while stolen appliances fell out from her pom-poms onto the stage.

"So vote for Vicky!", Vicky's voice concluded, with the final image showing Vicky in the werewolf makeup viasge that she had gotten at _The British Aisles_ . With the students in the lunchroom laughing while making jokes about sucking thumbs and stealing, Vicky stalked out of the room with a murderous expression on her face.

Stolidly ignoring the chuckles and wolf-howls from the students as she stalked down the hallway, she barged into her room, where Timmy, A.J., Tootie, and Chester were working. The first thing she noticed were the smirks on their faces.

"So, you think that's funny, do you?" Vicky snarled, "which one of you twerps did it?!!"

"Vicky", Timmy replied, "how could we do something like that? You keep us chained here and we have to leave the high school immediately after the last bell. Besides, how could we get access to the video tape - let alone the hardware to make such changes?"

Vicky was sorely tempted to use the cattle-prod, but realized that Timmy's explanation was logical. As the tapes were kept in the studio, it would logically have to be the work of one of her opponents. Still...

"Breathe one word of this videotape to your friends, and you'll wish you joined the Foreign Legion way before the time I finished with you all!", she threatened, "now I'm going to have to deal with Lucille Sphere!" With that, she stalked out of the room, not bothering to take the latest batch of flyers and buttons.

"Whoever pulled that off deserves to be the class president!", A.J. commented after Vicky left, "that was awesome".

"It really only put Vicky back onto a level playing field", Tootie warned, "after all, once she deals with the last candidate, it will all come down to the final debate".

Timmy glanced at the paper with Wanda and Cosmo on it.

"We'll need to get ready for the debate then", he whispered. Cosmo and Wanda nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Timmy had to admit that Vicky did an admirable job of damage control the day after the doctored videotape of hers had aired.

"Eight-Four-Six-Two, Telling jokes is what I do!" Vicky chanted at her campaign booth, dressed up in her cheerleader garb.

The students by her booth laughed and applauded. Vicky did a couple more cheerleader chants – designed to make it look like she was just joking on her videotape – which had the effect of students getting more of her flyers and buttons. Entertainment really pays off in vote buying, Vicky thought.

"I didn't realize that the woman you dropped the barbells on was the principal at Dimmsdale Elementary School", one of the students said in admiration, "Maybe you could do that to our one sometime!"

"If I'm elected class president", Vicky replied, "then consider it done!"

"This is going to be tough", Timmy muttered.

"Amen to that, Timmy", Wanda whispered.

Thanks to Cosmo's and Wanda's magic, Timmy was wearing what looked to the casual observer as sunglasses, but were really magic glasses so that he could see what Vicky was up to while he was still stuck in this little room chained up with A.J., Chester, and Tootie churning out more propaganda flyers and buttons.

"And she did a great number on Lucille Sphere's tape as well!" Cosmo added, "It sure got my attention!"

"Yeah, riiiight!" Wanda commented sarcastically.

Vicky had done a rush-sabotage job on Lucille Sphere's tape yesterday afternoon (after she hadreleased Timmy and the others from their chains for the day). Given that the videotape showed the beauty queen-like ditzy of Lucille Sphere at places like Flappy Bob's Learn-a-torium, Vicky simply changed the background music. Therefore, instead of gentle instrumental tunes, the viewers watching the videotape the next day saw Lucille going around various locations to the tune of _'If I only had a brain!' _From the movie _The Wizard of Oz_.

"The perfect song for a bimbo like Sphere!" Vicky chortled, but she was taken aback when she saw Lucille walk into the lunchroom during the telecast of her tape.

"What a catchy tune!" Lucille said as she sauntered over to a bunch of jocks from the Dimmsdale Dodos Football Team.

"Lucille, you look great on your campaign tape!" one of the jocks remarked. The other team members echoed similar comments.

"That figures!" Vicky muttered, "Those testosterone-laden goons are looking at Sphere all right, but in other places, and she's too air-headed to realize what I did to her!"

Heading back to her 'campaign headquarters' to pick up more buttons and flyers, she was suddenly distracted by an announcement from the school P.A. system.

"Attention, all Students, this is the Deputy Principal", the announcement started, "due to evidence of sabotage on the various videotapes and live campaign advertisements from all the candidates in the upcoming student elections, it has been decreed by the Principal and myself that all active campaigning will cease until the final live candidate debate in the assembly hall next Thursday afternoon. Only election posters will be permitted until then".

Vicky thought about the announcement. It meant that her second series of dirty tricks would not be able to be used, but still:

"I think it will be okay", Vicky surmised, "Thanks to my efforts so far, Bodacious looks like a disease-carrier, that glue I put on Stimpyson's megaphone didn't do his lips any good, Kutyourknackeroff now looks like a communist, and – the football team aside – it looks like Sphere won't be looking intelligent enough to be class president. Power and internship for Dimma-Dork, here I come!"

Timmy, Tootie, A.J. and Chester did not mind the announcement either. The order ceasing all active campaigning meant that there would be no more buttons or flyers to make, which meant that they would be free from Vicky's toil!

"Wrong, Twerps and Twerpette!" Vicky announced, throwing a pile of posters, buckets containing paste and buckets, "you've got my election posters to hang while I go and sabotage the others. Move!"

"We can't really move while we're still chained up, Vicky", A.J. pointed out.

"Excellent point, Captain Cranium!" Vicky replied. She quickly unlocked Timmy and the others from the shackles, and then she poked them with the cattle prod, causing them to jump.

"Get moving, or I'll give you some more motivation!" Vicky ordered. They all ran out the door with the posters and other gear.

"I just love the democratic process", Vicky said to herself, "as long as I win of course!".

Just then her cell-phone rang. She got it out of her pocket and saw the incoming phone number.

"Hello, Mr. Dimma-dork… I mean, Mr. Dimmadome!", Vicky said.

"Hi, Vicky", Doug Dimmadome replied, "I wanted to see if your damage control measures paid off". He had heard through other sources what had happened yesterday to Vicky's campaign tape.

"Absolutely!" Vicky answered, "it all was made out to be a joke, and with the sabotage that I pulled on the others, I'm a shoo-in. All that there is to go is the final debate".

"You got your plan ready to go for that?" Dimmadome inquired.

"I'm all set", Vicky assured him.

"Then once you're elected, come on over to my mansion perched precariously on that cliff front and you can sign the internship contract. I'm prepared to offer a starting rate of five-thousand Dimma-Dollars!", Dimmadome announced.

Vicky's eyes changed to dollar signs. Five Grand!

"Don't worry, Mr. Dimmadome", Vicky said sweetly, "I will win, and when I'm elected, you'll soon be able to build your casino, and I'll help you win the governorship!".

"That's the Dimma-idea, Vicky", Dimmadome acknowledged, "I'll be watching the debate on Thursday, so see you then!"

Vicky terminated the connection and pocketed her phone. Five Thousand Dollars! And not only running the school (soon-to-be casino), but if Dimma-dork wins the governorship – with her help and dirty tricks, she would have a hand in running the entire state! She started drooling.

Drooling was not exactly what Timmy, Tootie, A.J., and Chester were doing at the moment. True, they were dripping, but it was from the paste that they were using to apply Vicky's posters to various locations around the school.

"This reeks!" Timmy muttered to his brush (Cosmo) and the bucket he held (Wanda), "Icky Vicky posters! She's slimier than the paste!"

Timmy and his fairy godparents looked at the poster which showed Vicky doing V-signs with her arms held up and out like a large 'V'. The caption at the bottom of the poster read: Looking for the best choice to be class president? Then Vote Vicky for Victory.

"Those three V's are three lies for the price of one", Wanda stated.

"And look what she's doing to the other posters!" Timmy said, looking over at the far side of the quad.

Vicky had snuck over without anyone else watching and stuck Communist Flag decals on Victor Kutyourknackeroff's posters. She had already placed bio-hazard decals all over Mary Bodacious' posters earlier.

"Man, she's really making her opponents look bad, isn't she?" Cosmo commented.

Timmy looked at the sabotaged posters, then looked at the ones that he had put up. Just then, he smiled.

"Uh, oh. Wanda, he's got that smile again", Cosmo said.

"What's on your mind, Timmy?" Wanda asked. Timmy told them his idea to sabotage the posters.

"Ooohhh, that's really mean, Timmy", Cosmo said after Timmy had finished talking.

"But considering Jorgen's edict regarding a level playing field, it's fair enough!" Wanda added, "so how do you want to wish it?"

"So that we don't get blamed", Timmy replied, "I wish that tonight – well after we leave, that the posters were altered the way I suggested".

"You got it, Timmy!" Wanda said and she and Cosmo raised their wands. POOF!

So it came about – at approximately ten P.M. that evening – that while everyone was asleep at home, that on Vicky's posters the V-sign on Vicky's fingers changed to show a different sign entirely; one that involved a single finger on each hand instead of two and the front of the hands changed to the back…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Are you trying to be funny, Flannigan?" the Deputy Principal snarled in greeting as she walked into school the following morning.

"I don't know what you mean, Mr. Crivitz", Vicky replied. Vicky wondered if someone had blabbed about her sabotaging her opponents' posters. Crivitz grabbed Vicky by the wrist and pulled her over to the quad.

"Then how would you explain that?!!!" Mr. Crivitz snarled, gesturing to one of her own election posters.

Vicky's eyes widened as she saw her poster visage smiling while giving the viewers the finger gesture on both of her hands. She dropped her books and stared.

"Well?" Mr. Crivitz demanded.

"I-I-I-I-I-I", Vicky stammered, then quickly thought of an out.

"It-it-it must have been the same person who sabotaged those other posters", Vicky said, pointing to the other election posters on the quad.

Crivitz walked over to the other posters. He saw Kutyourknackeroff's posters with the communist emblems added, Bodacious' posters with the bio-hazard emblems, Stimpyson's posters with pictures of megaphones taped to his visage's mouth and the newly attached slogan VOTE FOR BIGMOUTH beneath it, then finally Sphere's posters with the newly attached slogan BIMBOS RULE along with a dunce's cap pasted to the head of Sphere's visage. Vicky had been rather busy with her sabotaging yesterday afternoon after the rest of the students had left.

Crivitz looked critically at the posters, then without any further word, stalked off. By this time other students had come into the quad and were laughing at the various posters.

"Hey, Vicky", one student called out, "great gesture to the school!" At that, the other kids applauded. Vicky's annoyed gesture gave way to a smile. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all…

"I don't believe this!" Timmy exclaimed, looking at Vicky through the magic sunglasses. He was home and in his bedroom. He had just gotten up in order to see what would happen to Vicky, hoping that the school authorities would remove her from the candidacy list, but thanks to the vandalism that she had inflicted on the other candidates' posters, his little bit of creative vandalism deflected the blame from her!

"Our efforts are backfiring, Sweetie", Wanda confirmed needlessly, "Thanks to her posture gesture, she's more popular than ever!"

Cosmo poofed out of the fishbowl. He was wearing a VOTE FOR VICKY button and doing the finger-gesture.

"That's to the establishment. Vote for Vicky!" he yelled.

"Wanda!" Timmy shouted in that certain tone. Wanda waved her wand.

"MMMmmmfffffff!" Cosmo said as his mouth was zippered shut.

"Wait!", Timmy said next, "something is happening". Timmy peered intently though the magic sunglasses while Cosmo and Wanda looked through their wands.

"Attention, all students", the voice of Mr. Crivitz sounded over the High School intercom, "This is the Deputy Principal. With the latest round of sabotage, all election posters are to be removed from school property by the end of the day. No further electioneering will take place until the live debate next Thursday".

"Well, that's a relief. Icky Vicky won't be able to canvass for votes, which means we don't get to do any more slave labor. That's a nice way to spend Friday", Timmy commented as he put down his glasses.

"Okay, Twerps!" Vicky snarled at Timmy, A.J., Chester, and Tootie after they arrived that afternoon for their 'mentoring session' in Vicky's 'election headquarters', "You and the other elementary school twerps are to report to the lunch room in an hour for briefing on the voting and vote counting procedures. As I can't canvass anymore, there will be no further need for you to make my buttons and flyers".

Timmy and the others smiled broadly, but Vicky then said something to make those smiles fade.

"You have until the briefing to remove my posters from where you put them up", she ordered, throwing at them scrapers and cans of glue stripper, "and when you get to the lunch room for your briefing, "you're going to record everything that the briefer tells you and bring the tapes back to me when he's through!"

With that, she threw to each of them a pocket-sized cassette recorder. Timmy and the others pocketed them.

"I'm pretty sure that one of you twerps tried to sabotage my election campaign, but rest assured that I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" she threatened as she gestured with her thumb to the door. Timmy, Tootie, A.J., and Chester got the hint. They headed out of the room.

By the time that the elementary school children in the mentoring program had to report to the lunchroom, Timmy and the others managed to remove Vicky's posters. They had noticed other children removing the posters of the other candidates. They had all had a good chuckle at the sabotage of all the posters – especially Vicky's, and it was kind of sad having to take them down, but it was either that, or Vicky's cattle prod…

"Okay, Children", the teacher in charge of the student election said, "the mentoring program is working well, and you will have this opportunity to learn about the democratic process".

"How it's supposed to work, you mean", Wanda said _sotto voce_. She and Cosmo were disguised a pens that were in Timmy's shirt pocket.

The teacher spent an hour talking about the ballot boxes and the ballots, including information as to where they were made and how to ensure that the students participating in the election voted only once. In addition, the tabulating of the votes after the polls close was covered.

"As it had been decided that some of you – along with a teacher supervisor – will be manning the polling booths and handing out the ballots, plus assisting with the vote count, this will give you experience as to how elections work. This is your first exercise in democracy, and I hope you all learn from it", the teacher concluded.

"When will we know which of us will be staffing on Election Day?" Timmy asked.

"That will be announced to you after the live debates are completed", the teacher replied, "and those who are chosen will report to me on that morning to set up and open the polls".

Timmy nodded. The procedure seemed straightforward. The teacher continued.

"You have the weekend to relax. On Monday afternoon, report to me here so that we can start printing up the ballots, the election register, and start producing the ballot boxes", the teacher instructed, "We only have four days to get those jobs done and we have to be ready by the time the live debate starts on Thursday".

"Okay, Twerps", Vicky said after she listened to the tape. Timmy, Tootie, A.J., and Chester were back in the room chained up while Vicky listened to the recording of the briefing, "You've got the weekend to relax, but on Monday, you come early and report to me for my little 'briefing'. Got it?" she asked in a tone that meant that no one had better forget.

Timmy and the others shook their heads. Vicky nodded and unchained their shackles.

"Then get out of my sight", Vicky ordered, "We're going to be busy next week – making sure that I'm elected!" She gestured with the cattle prod

As Timmy, Tootie, A.J., and Chester left the room, Vicky sat back in her chair, thinking carefully.

"I'm probably going to win anyway", she said to herself, "but I'm going to have some extra insurance just in case…."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The weekend went by uneventfully (making a welcome change from the slave labor at Vicky's hands), and on Monday, election week at Dimmsdale High School kicked off. Timmy, Tootie, A.J., and Chester were amongst the other Dimmsdale Elementary students attending the lecture that had been set up by the teacher running the election.

For her part, Vicky was not canvassing, owing to all of the dirty tricks that she had pulled the previous week. Now, all that Vicky and the other candidates were allowed to do was to wear sashes marked with the word 'CANDIDATE' on their person. No posters, buttons, or advertising was permitted.

Timmy and the others were watching how the ballot boxes were being made up, as well as the ballots themselves. The teacher took pains to tell the children that each ballot box and the ballots were marked with a special stamp to show that the ballots and the boxes were not counterfeit.

It was this latter safety feature that Vicky had talked to Timmy, A.J., Chester, and Tootie about before they went to the lecture. All of them had paid close attention because Vicky had them tied up in chairs with their feet immersed in buckets of water. The buckets had wires running out of them and running to a control box that Vicky had in her had. The control box in turn was plugged into a wall socket.

"You better be in the mood for listening, Twerps and Twerpette", Vicky had said once they had been secured, "because otherwise you'll all be feeling the effect of 120 volts running through your wimpy little carcasses!"

"Now that's a convincing argument", Timmy shakily acknowledged. The others nodded.

"I want you to get me a sample of the election ballot with the special stamp", she said first, "then you are to give me an accurate description of the ballot box type. Here's a camera cell-phone so that you can take pictures of it. Understood?" she finished while holding up the control box.

Timmy and the others vigorously nodded their heads. The lesson had been taken to heart at the lecture later on that day as A.J. had managed to get excellent shots of the ballot box sample while Chester had managed to purloin a sample of the ballot paper with its stamp without the teacher noticing.

"Excellent work, Twerps!" Vicky said after the cell-phone camera and purloined ballot was handed to her at the end of the day, "Now get out of my sight. Be back here tomorrow at the same time!"

"I've got a pretty good idea what Vicky wants those pictures and the ballot paper for", Wanda opined while Timmy was walking back home.

"And I don't think it's for making handkerchiefs either", Cosmo added. Both Wanda and Cosmo were in their squirrel disguises.

"Well, we'll have to make plans for that too", Timmy replied, "and speaking of plans, is what I suggested last night legal?"

"Well, according to _Da Rules_ – meaning Jorgen – it is legal only if all the candidates get it as well", Wanda replied.

"That's good enough", Timmy replied, "I don't like the idea of Vicky winning, but if she wins because the students honestly think that she's the best, then it's different than her winning because she's cheating".

"That's what democracy is all about, Sweetie", Wanda confirmed, "at least we're making sure that the playing ground is level".

"But so far, all we've done is to make her more popular", Cosmo noted.

"Which is why Timmy's idea for the debate this Thursday is the best chance to even the odds", Wanda pointed out.

Timmy thought about those words ruefully the following day when Vicky had Timmy and Tootie start printing up counterfeit ballots – complete with having them marking them with an 'x' on eight out of every ten ballot papers beside Vicky's name. A.J. and Chester were making counterfeit ballot boxes into which the counterfeit ballot papers were being stuffed into. Wanda had correctly guessed that Vicky would be pulling such a stunt.

Thanks to close examination of the ballot paper stamp, Vicky had an exact copy made so that all of the ballot papers, plus the seals on the counterfeit ballot boxes had the stamp affixed. These boxes and papers looked indistinguishable from the others.

"When the polling places around the school closes, then I'll have the real boxes switched with these so that regardless of how the debate finishes, I'll win anyway!" Vicky chortled as she pushed a button on a remote control unit she carried.

"Ouch!" Timmy and the others said in unison. Vicky had placed upon their ankles shock bracelets when they reported in that afternoon. Vicky was being rather liberal in shocking them to ensure that all of them were working on the counterfeiting.

For the rest of Tuesday and Wednesday, the bogus ballots were produced(being carefully numbered in the process in order to ensure that not too many ballots were made). Finally, at the end of the school day on Wednesday afternoon, the chore was completed.

"Okay, Twerps and Twerpette!", Vicky said, "Vamoose, and keep your mouths shut about this or else you won't be doing much more talking by the time I've finished with you!" All of them raced out of the room and out of Dimmsdale High School.

As Timmy walked home with Cosmo and Wanda close at hand, Timmy said, "Vicky has really made a mockery out of the political system. I'm sick of helping her on this!"

"Well, at least the debates should even things out", Wanda soothed.

"But with those fake ballots, she's sure to win despite the debate. Unless….." Timmy said.

"What do you have in mind, Timmy?" Wanda asked. Timmy quickly filled her in on his idea.

"Yes, I see no problem with that wish, Sweetie, but you'll need to wish for it just after the polls close so that Vicky won't be suspicious", she advised.

"Then we'll go ahead with the plan for tomorrow's debate", Timmy said, "You have the stuff ready?"

Wanda and Cosmo held up small bottles. Timmy nodded in satisfaction.

"I think the students watching the debates tomorrow are going to be in for quite a treat then", he said in anticipation.

Wanda and Cosmo nodded. The voter's choice for class president could not be changed by magic, but since most of the students would be basing their vote on how each candidate did in the debate, that was where Timmy's last effort to stop Vicky from gaining an unfair advantage would take place…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Thursday afternoon came, and it was the day that the candidates running for Dimmsadale High School class president would all do their final canvassing in the school hall. The format was a debate and question-and-answer session from the audience. High School students were already starting to file into the hall as the final preparations were being done.

The children of Dimmsdale Elementary School involved in the 'mentoring program' were finishing getting things set up for the debate. On the stage was a podium, and behind the podium, five seats. Each seat had a cup-holder where a glass of water would be put so that the candidates would not go thirsty.

Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as pens in Timmy's pocket, so that he could whisper to them without anyone noticing. He soon got his chance to do so.

"Okay, Cosmo. Wanda", Timmy whispered while he was up on the stage adjusting the chairs, "the pitcher of water for their glasses is behind the podium. You know what to do".

"Aye, Aye, Timmy!", Cosmo said as Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of his pocket and over the pitcher of water. They were out of sight of anyone else on the stage.

"Here it goes", Wanda said as she upended the vial she was carrying into the water pitcher. Cosmo however did not upend his. What he carried was a different concoction.

"Here they come, so let's go", Timmy whispered. Cosmo and Wanda poofed back into their pen disguises in Timmy's shirt pocket.

"Okay, children", the teacher running the election said, "time for you to get off the stage and take your seats on the side of the hall. Thank you for helping get everything set up.

By this time, the hall was already filled with students and they had taken their seats. Timmy and the other elementary school children headed to their own seats. It was during this time that the teacher filled up five glasses from the water pitcher and placed them in the cup holders beside the five empty seats.

After Timmy and the others sat down, the teacher running the election announced at the podium, "The final candidate debates are about to begin. Before we start, I'd like to welcome our guests here to observe the proceedings: The Mayor of Dimmsdale, Miss Dimmsdale, Mr. Doug Dimmadome, and Ms. Waxelplax of Dimmsdale Elementary School".

Polite applause from the students greeted the guests as they walked in and sat down in the front row.

"And now, here are your candidates for class president", the teacher announced. With that, Vicky Flannigan, Mary Bodacious, Victor Kutyourknackeroff, Ren Stimpyson, and Lucille Sphere walked onto the stage and took their seats. Bodacious' skin still looked red and raw in places after her decontamination at the hands of the school haz-mat team while Ren Stimpyson had sticking plaster on his lips.

"Each candidate will give a short speech", the teacher announced, "after which, they will respond to questions from the floor. When the debates are over, you all think about what you see and hear today, then tomorrow morning, the polls will open".

While the teacher was laying down the rules, Timmy noted that the five candidates were already sipping at their drinks. Good, he thought.

"So without any further ado, lets welcome our first candidate, Vicky Flannigan!" the teacher announced. Applause broke out as Vicky walked up to the podium.

"My fellow students", Vicky announced, "I'd like to say that it is an honor to speak to you all..."

Her voice suddenly got very hoarse. She stopped speaking. Vicky tried to speak again, but this time no words came out.

"What's wrong, Vicky?" the teacher asked. At that time, Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of Timmy's pocket, walking out onto the stage a few seconds earlier disguised as medical orderlies. Wanda walked up to Vicky and gestured for her to open her mouth wide.

"You've got larengitis", Wanda informed Vicky.

"Yeah, what she said", Cosmo confirmed.

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to speak any more today", Wanda pronounced. The teacher in charge gestured for Vicky to take her seat.

"Ren Stimpyson, please", the teacher announced. Ren came up to the podium, but when he tried to speak, no words came out either. Wanda looked at Ren and then at the teacher.

"This student has it too", she announced.

At that point, the other three candidates tried speaking, but they were likewise muted.

"This is incredible!" the teacher blurted out as the students started chuckling, "They can't give their speeches if they've all got larengitis".

"Well, my collegage will give them some medicine that should get rid of it by tomorrow morning" Wanda said, gesturing to Cosmo to administer to the muted candidates what he had in the vial he carried, "and they should be able to respond to yes or no questions at least".

The teacher thought about this, then nodded. Timmy nodded too. Looks like everything was going to plan. Now to phase two...

What Wanda had placed in the water was a potion to mute voices. Cosmo's potion would restore their voices by tomorrow, but it also had another ingredient in it.

"Well go straight to Questions. Only yes or no questions please", the teacher in charge announced.

"My question is to all of the candidates", one student announced, "Do you believe in accountability to the students as class president?"

The candidates nodded, but the students noticed that Vicky's face was reddening. Not only that, but her nose was growing longer!

"You would define yourselves as resonably honest candidates then?" another student asked.

Again, the candidates nodded, but Vicky's nose started to grow again. She started to realize what was happening and put a handkerchief over her face.

"Do any of you have any ulterior motices for being class president - ones that may be questionable legally?" a third student asked.

The candidates vigorously shook their heads, but with this last answer, Vicky's nose poked through the handkerchief. She abruptly stood up and ran off the stage to the laughter of the students. Doug Dimmadome excused himself and walked out of the hall.

Dimmadome caught up with Vicky outside the back of the hall. By this time, her nose had shrunk back to normal and her color went back to normal.

"I hope you realize that our dimma-deal is dimma-dead", Doug Dimmadome said to her.

Vicky frantically wrote a note on a piece of paper and handed it to Dimmadome. It read: NO MATTER. PHONEY BALLOTS ALREADY SET UP TO BE SWITCHED TOMORROW. I WILL WIN ANYWAY.

"Hmmm", Dimmadome mused, "perhaps things may still work out. I'll be around tomorrow watching the vote. By then, your voice should be back to normal".

Vicky silently breathed a sigh of relief. It was a good thing that she did decide to make those phoney ballots. That internship was something that she was determined to get!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Timmy was having a good laugh over Vicky's preformance - along with the rest of the hall.

"That was awesome!", Timmy whispered to Cosmo and Wanda after the hall had emptied of the high school students. By then, his fairy godparents had poofed back into ther pen disguises.

"I told you that the 'liar-liar-face-on-fire' potion mixed in with the 'Pinnochio nose charm' would work", Wanda replied.

"Yeah, it's a pretty short-term cocktail so it will have worn off by now, but it sure did the trick!", Cosmo added.

"And the best thing was that Jorgan can't declare it illegal. All of the candidates were given the same potion, yet it only showed Vicky to be the liar", Timmy concluded.

"Well, stopping all of them from talking was a good move too, Sweetie", Wanda said next, "as all campaign speeches are designed to exaggerate, all of them would have ended up the same".

"Excuse me, children", the teacher in charge intoned, maing Timmy pay attention, "it's now time to select the children who will be running the polling booths and counting the votes".

With that, the teacher started reading names. Timmy found himself - along with Tootie being assigned to monitor the ballot boxes at the various polling places, then to take them to the counting area after the polls close. A.J. and Chester weren't chosen, so they were free to take Friday - election day - off.

"Well, at least this will be the last day of the mentoring program", Timmy sighed, "it will be back to Dimmsdale Elementary on Monday, and I can't wait!" Timmy had just walked out of the front gate.

"At least I won't have to listen to Vicky this evening", Tootie said as she caught up to him. Timmy rolled his eyes some at Tootie's presence, but since she had similarly suferred at Vicky's hands over the past two weeks...

Just then, someone reached out from behind a tree and grabbed them both. It was Vicky. She dragged them behid the tre and hooked them both up onto a couple of low branches. She looked angry.

"Maybe her voice won't be troubling us, but the rest of her is still mean and potent as ever!" Timmy said shakilly.

Vicky handed them each a note. It read: VOICE BAD BUT TORTURE TECHNIQUES STILL GOOD! I HEARD THAT YOU TWO ARE GOING TO MONITOR AND CARRY THE BALLOT BOXES TOMORROW. YOU WILL HELP ME MAKE THE BALLOT BOX SWITCH AFTER THE POLLS CLOSE. She brought out a chainsaw to emphasise her instructions.

Timmy and Tootie nodded their understanding. Vicky then unhooked them from the branches, though dropping them - rather than gently lowering them - to the ground. While they lay there dazed, Vicky stalked off.

"What a choice: Vicky gets elected and the school suffers or she doesn't and we suffer!" Tootie moaned, "I'd better get home. See you tomorrow, Timmy".

Timmy watched her walk off. So much for the voice-muting making things better for her, he thought. He would have to do something to help her sometime...

The following morning, both Timmy and Tootie were back at Dimmsdale High School. Vicky was aslo there, and her voice was back to normal. Still, she wasn't too happy at the other students chuckling at her for her perfomance at yesterday's debate.

"Just wait until the polls close, then after the switch-eroo, I will be the class president, and I'll make their lives hell!", she promised herself.

Before Timmy and Tootie went to take their assigned places, Vicky waylaid them and gave them final instructions.

"Remember you two, after the polls close, I'll be nearby with the other ballot boxes to make the switch. You'd better be there or I'll be making inflatable party animals out of your lower intestines!" she threatened. Timmy and Tootie nodded. Cosmo and Wanda listened to Vicky's threatening instructions while in their pen disguises.

The polls opened at lunch time. As the voting window was only for the duration of the lunch hour, the students were making a bee-line to the various polling stations around the school. Timmy and Tootie - wearing ELECTION MONITOR sashes - walked around the four polling stations that had been set up: one in the library, one in the lunchroom, and two in the main quad. Each polling station was manned by two Dimmsdale Elementary School students with a teacher supervising them handing out the ballots and ensuring that each student signed the voting register.

By the time that the lunch bell rang, virtually all of the students enrolled in Dimmsdale High School had cast their vote. The elementary school kids who had manned each polling station sealed up the ballot boxes (under the watchful eye of their teacher-supervisor) and waited for Timmy and Tootie to collect the boxes.

After the four boxes were collected - Timmy and Tootie each carrying two of them, headed back to the school hall where the counting would take place. However, instead of going there directly, they went around the back of the hall, where Vicky was waiting.

"Here's my boxes, Twerps!" she said, handing them her four bogus boxes stuffed with the counterfeit ballots, "so give me those ones!"

As they were handed over, Timmy whispered, "I wish that the ballots in the real boxes were swapped with the ballots in the fake boxes!" POOF!

"What was that, Twerp?" Vicky snarled

"Nothing, Vicky", Timmy replied, trying to keep a straight face. Tampering with real ballots was a Fairy World no-no, but there was nothing preventing him from using his fairy godparents from tampering with counterfeit ballots.

"Then keep your mouth shut", Vicky ordered as she threw the boxes that Timmy and Tootie handed her into a wood chipper she had brought with her.

"Now deliver those boxes for the count! I've got my acceptance speech to practice!" she ordered. Timmy and Tootie took the boxes away from her gloating figure and to the hall.

"What took you so long?" the teacher monitoring the vote counters demanded.

"We got lost along the way", Timmy glibly replied. Tootie nodded.

"Well, you're here now, so lets get these boxes opened and the ballots counted", the teacher said.

With that, the tallying process began. Timmy and Tootie sat back to watch. Tootie looked glum, thinking that Vicky had won after all, but Timmy's expression was not quite so forlorn.

"Lets see just who the students really voted for", Timmy whispered to Cosmo and Wanda.

"It might still be Vicky", Wanda warned.

"If so, then at least it will be fair and square, and in compliance with _Da Rules_", Timmy replied. He sat back to await the count.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

As the votes were being counted, Vicky and the other candidates were on the stage waiting in the school hall, along with the rest of the students who had taken their seats. Timmy and Tootie were sitting by watching the count.

As the count went on, Doug Dimmadome walked into the hall and sat down. He had a briefcase in his hands. Vicky looked at the briefcase. Dimmadome pointed at the briefcase and winked at Vicky. Dollar signs ka-chinged in Vicky's eyes.

"Money and internship, here I come", Vicky chortled with glee. Next to her, the other candidates were fidgeting. The waiting was starting to tell on all of them.

In the back of the hall, the count had been taken and was being re-verified. The teacher in charge of the process nodded at the verification, and did a final total count of the numbers. Nodding in satisfaction, he took the list of numbers and walked up to the podium.

"Students and guests, please settle down", the teacher instructed. The murmuring in the hall died down. The teacher waited until it was quiet enough, then he continued.

"Out of the student roll of two thousand, three hundred and eight, two thousand, two hundred and seventeen valid votes were received, making the total voter turnout of ninety-six percent", he first stated.

Vicky was sitting smugly, waiting for the final tally.

The teacher then said, "It is my pleasure to announce that this year's new class president – elected by a landslide majority – is…"

At that point, Vicky stood up and went to the podium.

"…Lucille Sphere!" the teacher announced. Lucille stood with a huge smile on her face and bounced up and down. Vicky's jaw dropped open.

"I can see why the students voted for her", Timmy whispered to Cosmo and Wanda. When Lucille jumped up and down, other parts of her body bounced slightly differently.

"Vicky lost?" Tootie asked disbelievingly, not sure if she heard correctly. But seeing Lucille walk up to the podium and pushing Vicky aside made her smile immensely.

Vicky still could not believe what she had heard. She blurted out, "it's a fix!"

"How can that be, Miss Flannigan?" the teacher in charge asked.

"Those ballots are supposed to have my name on most of them…..' she blurted out before she realized what she said.

Doug Dimmadome stood up, shook his head at Vicky, then walked out. Vicky's eyes went even wider at the import of Dimmadome's departure.

"No! My money!", Vicky screamed as she ran out of the hall trying to catch up with Dimmadome.

Dimmadome had already gotten into his limousine and drove off. Vicky was running after it crying out, "Please don't go! My money! Come back!"

As Lucille started to make her acceptance speech, Tootie turned to Timmy.

"I don't know how the vote resulted like that, despite her switching the ballot boxes, but I'm glad that she didn't win, but when she gets home, she's going to be mad!" Tootie warned.

"Perhaps she'll have other things occupying her mind", Timmy replied slyly, winking at Cosmo and Wanda who were still in their pen disguises in Timmy's pocket.

Both of them raised their wands. POOF!

"Well, let's head home", Timmy suggested, "another weekend is coming up and then it's back to Dimmsdale Elementary School on Monday".

"Assuming Vicky lets us live. She'll take this loss of hers out on us. That's for sure", Tootie said dourly.

"Just have faith, Tootie", Timmy said as he stood up and headed out.

Tootie watched Timmy leave, and then stood up herself. The students in the hall were applauding Lucile Sphere after she finished her speech. The other candidates were congratulating her.

Lucille smiled. She already knew the first thing that she would do in her first day in office…

Vicky walked dourly on home. She had tried to reason with Doug Dimmdome, but instead of receiving a sympathetic response, she instead received several bites and scratches from the Dobermans that Dimmadome sic-ed on her. Now she was getting angry.

"All my efforts to secure the election and that airhead Sphere gets elected! Someone is going to pay for this!" she promised. Moreover, the first persons that would feel her wrath would be her parents and the Twerpette.

When she got back home, she kicked the door open and stormed in. She noticed that her parents and Tootie were sitting on the main sofa in the living room.

"I'm back!" Vicky snarled, expecting to see them all recoil in fear. However, none of them did.

Vicky blinked. Normally, she would have them cringing by her mere presence.

"What's going on?" Vicky demanded, "I told you I was back!"

"We heard", Mr. Flannigan replied calmly, "and so did our guests". He gestured to the other side of the living room where two men dressed in black suits and wearing dark glasses had been sitting. They stood up.

"Vicky Flannigan?" one of them asked her.

"Yeah, I'm Vicky Flannigan", Vicky responded curtly, "who wants to know?"

"Internal Revenue Service – Audit Division", the first man replied. Vicky paled.

"We want to talk to you about a fair amount of undeclared income, young lady", the second man stated, holding up a large sack of money that Vicky kept her life savings in.

"I-I-I-I-I…" Vicky stammered, paling further. The first man walked over to her and placed a set of handcuffs on her wrists.

"This country needs every cent it can to fight in Iraq… I mean, fund our social programs", the first man stated, "and people who don't pay their fair share of taxes really makes us mad".

"Let's go, punk!" the second man ordered. With that, the second man led a pale and sobbing Vicky out the front door and over to a large black car parked outside.

"Sorry for the inconvenience", the first man said to the Flannigans as he walked out carrying Vicky's sack of money. After he closed the door, they all cheered.

"Vicky being sent to jail for tax evasion!" Mrs. Flannigan exclaimed, "we're free!"

Timmy smiled. He was watching – courtesy of Wanda and Cosmo – everything that transpired. All three of them were in the form of hummingbirds looking in through the window.

"That makes a happy ending", Timmy said happily, "Vicky's cheating counteracted successfully, and now she's going to rot in federal prison for not paying her taxes. Yay!"

Unknown to them, another person had been watching the student election closely. Jorgen Von Strangle had been talking notes of Vicky's cheat methods, as well as seeing how Timmy managed to get things back into like without violating the rules.

"Hmmm, Turner did well", Jorgen mused, "but now that I know how he did it, I can use Vicky's techniques while closing off Turner's loopholes so that I can sweep the Zappy Awards this year! Sweet!", he said.

Whosever said that Jorgen was not above a little cheating and underhanded playing really didn't know him too well…

THE END.

Epilogue: Day One of Lucille Sphere's class presidency: She was sitting on top of a throne laughing evilly as the girls of the cheerleading squad were turning a large grindstone.

"Ditzy or not, this is what I do to those who said I was too empty-headed to be a cheerleader", she snarled while cracking a whip, "Keep turning, slaves!"

The moral of the story: Bimbos can be just as good as being evil as babysitters…


End file.
